Lucky Note
by SOS Haruhi
Summary: This is a sort of crossover, between Lucky Star and Death Note. More or less, Konata telling the story of Death Note, in her own version. Also the ;; Indicated between real life and the story, that is why they are there.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright class, I hope you've been working well on those projects, because they're due in today!" **Nanako said, grinning.** **Konata just looked at the wall, staring and imagining what it must like to be a bird, and able to fly, which lead to her then thinking, why she is thinking this from looking at a wall, which ended up just confusing her.** "**Lucky I'm not a Pokemon, or I would have hit myself" She thought to herself with a smile, as she rolled off to sleep.** "**And I know that all of you have probably done a great job" Nanako eyed Konata sleeping. "Especially a certain blue haired otaku."** **Konata quickly woke up "But Patty has blonde hair."** **The teacher gave her a look. "I meant you." Nanako continued "To remind all of you, what the project was, you were meant to make a story, bring it in, and say it to the class."** **Konata put her hand up.** "**Yes Konata?" Nanako sighed.** "**Why are we doing stories?" Konata asked. "Aren't 18 year olds a little old for story writing." Konata knew this wasn't true, considering the amount of Haruhi fanfics she had made.** "**You just didn't do the project, did you" Nanako replied.** **Konata stayed quiet, intimidated by her teacher's accuracy.** "**Oh and by the way" Nanako announced "I have invited the class 3-C to come and watch."** **3-C walked in and Kagami sat next to Konata** **Konata, not really caring that Kagami was next to her, just fell back to sleep.** "**Now, who wants to go up first?" Nanako asked the class.** **Tsukasa quickly put up her hand "Me, me, me, I want to be first."** **She ran clumsily up to the front, which lead to her tripping over a book. She quickly picked herself back up and began her story "My story is The Fluffy Little Puppy. Once upon a time there was a fluffy little puppy…."** **Konata knew, due to Tsukasa's limited imagination, this story wouldn't be that interesting. Instead, knowing that she had nothing better to do, she focused her attention on planning out what last minute attempt she would do for her story. ** **She looked over at Kagami, she was no fun, just sitting there, looking.** **But then she had a devious thought. "Perhaps this story making thing won't be so bad after all" She said to herself with an evil smile.** "**You're talking to yourself again" Kagami said softly to Konata "It's really creepy."** **Konata just ignored her, knowing she would get her fun, when she was up.** "…**.And he lived happily ever after, the end" Tsukasa finished her story.** "**Pretty good" Nanako said "A bit simple though, C-."** "**Yay, I passed" Tsukasa skipped down to her desk.** "**Now who should be next" Nanako looked around the room "How about you, Miss Takara."** **Konata did a small sigh of relief, knowing she would get more time to think it up.** "**Wait." Nanako looks at Konata "How about we give Miss Izumi a try, who knows, she could surprise us.** **Konata gave a small cry of shock, she hated it when her teacher got her hopes up.** **Konata walked up to the front.** "**No paper eh? This is gonna be good" Nanako said sarcastically.** **Konata thought for a second, and then began. "The story I'm about to tell you, is one that is true, and nothing else but true, so true, you cannot even doubt it's truity"** **Her teacher facepalm at her usage of made up words.** "**It is a story of murder, mystery, conspiracy, love, tragit-"** "**Stop stalling!" Her teacher interrupted.** **Konata made a small whine, and continued "It is" she pauses, "Lucky Note."**


	2. Chapter 2

"**It all started, with a young bored girl, sitting in a school room, her name was Kagami"**

****

"Hey, I don't want anything to do with your strange otaku stories" Kagami shouted at Konata.

****

Konata ignored her, and began her story.

****

;;

****

"God I am so bored" Kagami muttered as she looked out the window.

****

;;

****

"Also don't make me talk to myself." Kagami interrupted

****

Konata sighed and continued on

****

;;  


**  
Suddenly, a book fell from the sky.**

****

"What is this?" Kagami thought. "It's a note book."

****

"It says on it, Lucky Note." Kagami muttered.

****

Kagami opened it "Hmm, it says here, the human whose name is written down in this note book dies."

****

"Hah what a laugh" Kagami laughed "Now I am going to go home, and do what I do best, threaten poor Tsukasa with a level 47 Dragon Blade Umbra, to make me tons and tons of food, because I'm a fat little piggy who cannot cook."

****

;;

****

"Hey!" Kagami shouted at Konata.

****

"But you are a fat little piggy who cannot cook." Konata smirked. 

****

;;

****

When Kagami got home, she fought a battle with Tsukasa. Kagami used her level 47 Dragon Blade Umbra, to try and stand against Tsukasa, but Tsukasa was prepared, and was equipped with level 50 Shadow Armor, which has a 35 armor rating and 50% resistance to darkness.

****

After 2 days of epic fighting, Tsukasa finally defeated her evil twin sister, and Kagami had to go to bed, with no food.

****

;;

****

Kagami just glared and Tsukasa put her hand up.

****

"What's a Shadow Armor, and what's the other thing's that were in it?" Tsukasa asked.

****

"Well it is from a ga-" Konata answered. 

****

"Just continue on with the story." Said Nanako, tired out of her mind, not knowing how much more she could take of these stories.

****

;;

****

The next day, Kagami went to school, and she killed a ton of people with the note book, because she is an evil person.  
After going around killing innocents, she got met by a Shinigami.

****

;;

****

"Where have I heard this concept before? Note books that kill people." Kagami thought. She then realised and shouted. 

****

"How stupid do you think we are, you just copied Death Note, changed the name and changed the characters!"

****

Konata gulped and quickly continued.

****

;;

****

"Names Kagami" Said the Shinigami.

****

;;

****

"You already used my name, you can't use it twice!" Kagami shouted at Konata.

****

Konata whined and muttered "I wish I saved her for the Shinigami instead."

****

"Fine" Konata said to Kagami "I will change it to.." Konata pauses "Um…."

****

"You better make up something fast Konata." Nanako said impatiently. "I'm giving you 10 seconds."

****

"Um, um" Konata.

****

"8 seconds, you better think of something." Nanako told Konata.

****

"Okay, Okay" She takes a deep breath.

****

"5 seconds" Nanako said.

****

Konata pauses.

****

"3, 2, 1" Nanako counted.

****

"Hiyori!" Konata shouted "Sorry Hiyori" Konata muttered afterwards.

****

;;

****

"Names Hiyori" Said the Shinigami.

****

Kagami looked at her with a surprised expression, and squeaked like a piggy in the Shinigami's presence.

****

Hiyori looked at the note book, "Wow, your one insane girl, you've killed like 80 people, 50 being orphans and the rest being elderly."

****

So then Kagami, under the eyes of her shinigami pal Hiyori, set out, to rid the world of good.

****

;;

****

"Wait, wait, wait, if your going to copy Death Note, at least do it right." Kagami said.

****

"But this isn't Death Note, this is Lucky Note, and I have a feeling that it wouldn't suit the person it is based on. You get what I mean?" Konata asked.

****

"Yeah, and I'm not liking it." Kagami replied.


	3. Chapter 3

;; "So far we've counted 52 dead this week." Said some random cop guy who doesn't get enough screen time to be worthy of a name. "All by heart attacks." Said another. "All of them were either orphans or elderly people." Said another. And on and on, the police babbed, until a cloaked person cames in with a computer. "Greetings, M has been investigating this case for awhile now." Said the cloaked man. He placed a computer on a table, "M will now speak to you." "Hello this is M, to stop this evil crime, I request full cooperation for this task." M told them. While this was all happening, Kagami got banned from an all you can eat buffet, for eating all the food, so she killed the person in charge. Later, Kagami checked on the net, and she saw that the people had a name for her ;; Konata thought to herself. "Don't make me start counting again." Nanako said with an impatient tone in her voice. "Kira" Konata said. "Oh Konata, I thought this was "Lucky" Note, not Death Note." Kagami smirked, 'So I guess you can't use that name." Konata sighed, but then remembered something.

"**In Ouran High School Host Club, they have a main character with the name Haruhi, which is the same name as one of the main characters from The Melancholy of Haruhi**__**Suzumiya." Konata replied.**

"**But they are completely different people, you just blatantly copied from Death Note." Kagami sighed. "Whatever, I don't care, go on and finish your stupid story."**

**;;**

**Just then the TV turned on.**

"**Greetings, I am Linda M Tailor." the person on the TV said.**

**Kagami looked with a shocked look on her face, "Who is this girl." She said.**

"**To the perpetrator of these serial murders, you have committed the most abominable act in history."**

**Kagami smirked while writing M's name in the Death Note. "You're too damn stupid M, if you were just a little smarter, we could have had some fun."**

**As M talked, Kagami counted the seconds passing, until, wham! M was dead.**

**Then, Kagami heard voices in the background.**

"**I don't believe this" M said "You can kill people without direct contact."**

**Kagami gave a shocked cough while M continued.**

"**The woman you killed was an android, it wasn't me. But from this, I have found out that you live in Japan, the Saitama Prefecture."**

**If Kagami wasn't shocked before, she was now.**

"**Lastly, I have found out, you need a face to kill, since I am not dead."**

**Kagami then turned off the TV, ran to her bed, and hid under the covers.**


End file.
